


Confession

by Ember360



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Communication, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Thundermen Talk To Eachother Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360
Summary: Argo has a lot to talk about. But, talking about it to the other Thundermen... That's a whole different story.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Schrödinger, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to funkyfreshfatherfigure (hi jay! <3) on Tumblr for sending the prompt "Did you just hiss at me?" with Tendermen! This is probably not what you were expecting but I hope you like it none-the-less. 
> 
> CWs:  
> panic attacks and disassociation  
> implied/mentioned discrimination  
> Argo Please Have Better Views Regarding The Worth Of Your Life I Am Begging You  
> food mention

Argo looked over the scattered papers and textbooks on his bed. Every time he tried to focus on their words, he ended up zoning out. His mind was at a constant buzz, droning and dull. That's how he felt, sometimes, going through his classes and days in a never-ending cycle. It reminded him of being on the sea, in the worst of ways. He loved the ocean. It was his home. But the people on it were not his family. He did not memorize their faces, because if he did then they would only torment him. There were certain rules that he had learned. Swab the deck and don't look up. Just keep obeying orders, just keep doing as they say. Never speak out, never comment on something that someone said, no matter how much it makes you uncomfortable. Just do your job, get your pay, and run to the next. He learned them the hard way. ...But it wasn't like that here! Here, he had friends! He should be fine! Instead he just felt... Numb.

He was probably just tired.

The clock on the wall tics in its never-ending rhythm. Argo wishes it would stop. He had dealt with the clock in their old room on their third day at the school. He had reached up, plucked it right off the wall, turned it around, and silenced it forever. How good it had felt, to be without that incessant ticking. But this clock was higher up, and he couldn't reach it, even on his tippy toes. He would have to ask the Firbolg or Fitzroy for help. He didn't want to do that. It wasn't important, it was silly, he didn't want to bother them. Still, the noise was causing him a great deal of stress. Maybe it was the symbolism, the passage of time in each tick. _Tick._ Closer to his work's deadlines. _Tick._ Closer to his exam. _Tick._ Closer to war. _Tick._ Closer to graduation. _Tick._ Closer to them leaving.

 _Tick._ It was probably just the noise.

Argo reached for one of the papers, an unfinished essay on the history of Blame-taking. His fingers stopped just above the sheet. Something in his mind was protesting, screaming at him not to pick up that godforsaken work. But he had to. It was his duty, as a student here, to do his homework and get good grades, grades that made him worthy enough to be a sidekick. But... did he even still want that? His plan with The Commodore had been utterly derailed. What did he want? He wanted... He wanted some peace. He wanted to just lie down and drift away, let the world around him melt as he fell into a quiet darkness. And yet he wanted light. He wanted comfort, warmth, to spend time with them, he wanted to never leave them, he wanted them to never leave him. And he certainly didn't want to do his blame-taking homework. What did that make him. Burnt-out? No. That was just an excuse. 

He was just being lazy. 

A branch scrapped against the window of their dorm. It was storming outside. Argo loved the rain. He hated storms. A flash of lightning lit the sky outside. He braced himself. A crash of thunder followed suit, rattling his skull. He curled up further, frail and scared. He hated feeling like this- useless. It reminded him of Hell. He remembered the feeling of burning, the blurring of his surroundings, the way his hands began to shake, the way the world melted into obscurity. That was all happening to him now. Was he back there? He sure felt like it. Maybe he had never gotten out. Maybe the Firbolg and Fitzroy had just left him. And, honestly, as they should have. He was only bringing the team down. It was better this way, with his friends free and him left in Hell. But he hated it. He wanted to be with them, be anywhere other than where ever he was. He couldn't feel his own breathing anymore, his head was spinning and swimming and he was drowning, gasping for space in his own mind-

Something soft lightly brushed against his hand. Argo looked down to see the difficult-to-perceive cat, Schrödinger, rubbing up against his arm. They were sitting on his bed, in the room he shared with the Firbolg. It was storming outside, and it was cold.

Finally, Argo noticed how his breathing was coming in gasps. “Shit,” he murmured. “Ah, okay, um... I can see my homework, Firby’s rock collection, my bed, my sketchbook, and our dresser. I can feel my comforter, my hair, the- the cool air from the AC, and your fur.” The cat purred softly, and Argo smiled. "I can hear yer purring, the storm outside and the people downstairs listenin' to music. I can smell the rain and the vanilla candle Fitz has in the dining room. I can taste the tangerine I had for a snack earlier."

Schrödinger meowed and stretched. The genasi smiled as the cat climbed onto his lap. "Thanks for helping me out a bit there, buddy. 'Means a lot." Argo took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "Ever... Ever since we went to, um, that place, it's been- It's been getting a lot worse, a lot more frequent. And I dunno if it's just the stress, or- or maybe something leftover from that curse, or whatever it was that Hell put on me but um... Yeah." 

The difficult-to-perceive cat meowed and jumped off of Argo's lap and onto his nightstand. He went around his lamp, and sat down beside the frame that Argo had sitting there. A while ago, he had asked Rainer to use the Spectacles of Sustaining to take a picture of Fitzroy, the Firbolg and him. He kept the image in that frame, as a sort of reminder of his friends.

"Are ya tryin' to tell me somethin'?" Argo asked. 

Schrödinger meowed in response. His tail flicked against the frame of the photo, across the Firbolg's face. 

"Ah. I think I know what, uh, you're hinting at there bud but um... I'm not sure I really want to bring this up with the others. I just- I don't wanna bother them, y'know? They have their own issues, with the whole war, and Fitz has his magic and the Firbolg is still dealing with- with his clan and I... I don't want to add to any of that. I don't want to add another problem to their plate. They're both going through a lot, and what kind of friend would I be to burden them with something like this. It's best- I can handle it on my own." Argo started to fiddle with his hair nervously.

The cat stared at him for a moment, with unblinking eyes. Then, as if he had come to a decision, he jumped off the nightstand. Before his black paws graced the ground, Schrödinger disappeared into thin air.

"Ah. I, uh- okay then. Bye," Argo murmured awkwardly. He sat there, alone.

\---

"And so I told Festo that _maybe_ if they didn't base what spells they teach me on how fun they are to use at parties then I might not get-" Fitzroy yelped as he tripped over one of the castle cats, who had apparently decided it would be a great idea to teleport right in front of him.

Luckily, the Firbolg put one hand out to steady Fitzroy just in time, making sure that neither the half-elf or the cat got hurt. He chuckled softly at the shenanigans and Fitzroy's disgruntled expression. 

"Oh my gods, are you trying to _kill_ me?!" Fitzroy scowled at the cat, who just blinked up at him innocently. The Firbolg recognized it to be Schrödinger, the cat that Argo had slowly yet surely befriended over the course of the semester. The Firbolg had started to befriend the cat too, but it had always preferred Argo over him for some reason. (It was probably because Argo had no self control and kept feeding it food scraps under the table, no matter how many times the others told him not to.)

Fitzroy gently nudged Schrödinger to the side with his foot. "Now if you'll excuse me... Okay, where was I? Ah, yes, anyway, I think if Festo started teaching me useful spells and not just party tr-"

As Fitzroy tried to walk away, the cat leapt in his path once more. "I- Again? What are you doing, just let me-" This time when Fitzroy tried to sidestep him, Schrödinger bared his fangs and hissed angrily.

"Did you just hiss at me? Rude!" Fitzroy huffed in offense. 

"Maybe... he is wanting something?" the Firbolg pondered. 

"I- Maybe? Don't you have that spell you can do, where you can talk to animals or something?" 

"Hmm... Yes. I will do this." The Firbolg closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The bracelets of twigs on his wrists glowed a faint green as he hummed and leaned down to pet the cat. Meanwhile, Fitzroy watched in awe. Although he was also capable of magic, he always found himself impressed with the Firbolg's abilities. His own magic was mostly emotions and theatrics but the Firbolg's was just so... Genuine. Honest. Kind.

Finally, the Firbolg finished his spell. "Do you have something to tell us, little one?" he asked.

Schrödinger meowed. "Man of fish jerky. Sad. Alone. Afraid."

"What's it saying?" Fitzroy demanded. The Firbolg stood back up slowly.

"Hm... He says that there is a man of fish jerky. And he is alone and he is sad and scared." 

Fitzroy thought for a second. "Man of fish jerky... That has to be Argo, right? Did- did something happen?" The knight didn't wait for an answer as he started down the hall, deep worry already lining his face. "We should go check on him. C'mon."

"Yes, this is best," The Firbolg agreed, following his friend down the halls. Although it wasn't as obvious, he was just as concerned for Argo as Fitzroy was. He recalled how panicked the genasi had gotten back in Hell; The memory of him curled up on the floor, dissolving into tears, made the Firbolg's heart ache. 

Fitzroy was practically running through the halls now. Bits of wild magic sparked off of him as he grew more and more desperate. 

The Firbolg reached one hand out to put on the half-elf's shoulder, stopping him from nearly sprinting into a wall. "Fitzroy. You must calm down. If you are too upset, you will risk setting off your magic." 

Fitzroy pushed him off, looking back in the direction of their dorm. "But- What if- What if he's hurt or- or worse? What if Grey got to him, there's nothing stopping him from killing him like there is me, the only reason I'm still here is because of Chaos but you guys don't have that leverage, he could just-" 

"Breathe, Fitzroy, you must breathe. If Argo was hurt then the cat would have told us, yes? And even if he is, I have magic that can fix it," the Firbolg reasoned. "But if your magic goes off then we will all be hurt."

Fitzroy flinched a bit at the mention of his powers and their nature. "I know, I know, you're right. I just- Let's just go."

The Firbolg nodded and they continued to make their way towards their dorm. And although neither of them were running anymore, they certainly went much faster than they would have if they weren't aware of Argo's situation.

\---

Argo had mastered the art of silent crying over his time on the sea. More often than not, letting people see how they got to him was dangerous. There was no fun in picking on the obliviously cheerful idiot, after all. There was no cruel glory in pushing around a person who was already willing to step aside. There was no reason to yell at the man who obeyed ever order. And, certainly, one couldn't manipulate someone who's issues they were unaware of.

Fitzroy and the Firbolg were not like that. Argo didn't fear them, he knew that they wouldn't hurt him. They were kind and loving and they were the best friends he had ever had, quite possibly the only friends he'd ever had. They made him want a future. A few months ago, the idea of having a future past his revenge made him miserable. He had wanted nothing more than to see his mother again, to avenge her and then finally be at peace. But... But then he had met the Firbolg and Fitzroy, and they were wonderful and amazing, just like Shebrie had been. Argo had, at last, found people worth caring about, people who made him want something more, people who made him want to take care of himself because he was finally beloved again. 

Or maybe he was just telling himself that. Maybe they didn't really care. Maybe Fitzroy would leave him the second he got handed his diploma and knighthood. Maybe the Firbolg wouldn't think twice if he was given the chance to return to his clan. And where would that leave Argo? Unlike his friends, he didn't have anywhere to go. He had spent his whole life working to avenge his mother's death. He had no time for aspirations or goals or a future. Because he had never really wanted one. But now he did, and he had no idea if what he wanted was even a possibility. And that was terrifying.

Argo wanted to be with them. And not just as friends, he wanted... He wanted to take them on picnics and laugh with them under the shade of a towering tree. He wanted to make dinner for them then sit down and ask them both how their days had been. He wanted to dance around in the living room with them, tipsy and joyous. He wanted to go to the beach with them, to show his home to the people he loved the most. He wanted to listen to Fitzroy rant about his magic lessons. He wanted to talk to the Firbolg about the newest editions to his flower garden. He wanted to comfort them when they were sad, he wanted to hold them after they had a long day at school, he wanted to kiss them and tell them that everything would be alright. And he wanted them to do the same for him.

Suddenly, the door to Argo's room slammed open. The genasi shouted in alarm, pushing himself further into the corner of his bed. 

Fitzroy stood in the doorway, with the Firbolg close behind. "Are you alright?!" 

"I- Yes?" Argo said, confused by the sudden and suspiciously well-timed appearance of his friends. "Are- Are _you_ alright? Did something happen?" 

Fitzroy visibly relaxed once he had confirmation of Argo's safety. He came fully into the room and sat on the opposite corner of Argo's bed. The Firbolg followed him, standing to the side. 

"We met with a... cat. And he has told us that you were not doing well. So now we have come to make sure that you are fine," he explained.

Fitzroy nodded. "Yeah, um- I- we thought you might be hurt, or something, but it, uh, looks- looks like it wasn't that sort of problem." Argo suddenly became aware of the state he was in. His eyes were puffy and wet and red and his hair was tangled from running his hands through it in a frantic fashion. Most of the papers that had been on his bed had been knocked to the floor, and the way he was curled in on himself probably wasn't helping to create a cover-up. 

"I- Sorry, sorry. I'm alright, really! Just a bit stressed is all, no problem!" Argo laughed nervously and wiped at his face, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. But it was a little late for that now. As Argo tried to stand up and escape from the situation, the Firbolg sat beside Fitzroy, trapping him in the corner with his friends on either side. 

"Forgive me, Argo, but I do not think this is the truth," the Firbolg stated. 

"Yeah, you seem... upset. Do you need to talk?" Fitzroy added.

They were so good to him. Argo loved them so much. It made him want to burst into sobs again. "No, no, it's- I- I'm good, really, just- stressed. I don't want to- it's not yer problem, I don't want to, y'know, bother ya with it-"

"Stressed about what?" Fitzroy said. He shifted to a more comfortable position, prepared to sit here for as long as Argo needed him. The Firbolg was sitting in a similar way, all the way on the bed and facing Argo.

"Oh, y'know, just like- homework and... stuff?" Fitzroy seemed unsatisfied with that answer, and the Firbolg tilted his head inquisitively. "And just, the stuff with Grey and Chaos and things- you know, the usuals!" 

The Firbolg nodded. "Yes. I think we are all a bit 'stressed' over having to do battle with immortal demonic royalty, eh?" His companions chuckled a bit. "There is... a lot going on. And, I think that in the midst of all that has been happening, with Grey and the war and our plans, we have forgotten... to talk about it. We have still not asked each other how we are feeling. We have had little time to process everything and as a result, we have not shared with one another. And I think that we should."

"Also, there was the whole thing with Hell and you, uh, kind of freaked out there- which, by the way, is completely understandable because it was _Hell_ \- but, um. I know you got healed, like physically, but we never really asked how you were mentally? Just- I just want to make sure whatever curse it set on you is gone for good. Because I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we don't want you to have to go through that ever again," Fitzroy added. The Firbolg hummed in agreement. 

"Yeah..." Argo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. But it's-"

"Do not apologize," said the Firbolg. "It was... not your fault." 

"Right, right, I know, I just- I don't really want to hold the team down and I was sort of... dead weight back there and I'm just really sorry that you had to carry me around like a little kid, I-"

Fitzroy raised his eyebrows. "Argo. We were in Hell. You panicked because we were in _literal Hell_. That's completely understandable!"

Argo sighed. "But- but you guys were fine! You were amazing! Firby, you had a poisoned arm and you still hauled my dumb ass through the whole place like it was nothing. And- and Fitzroy, you had no more magic left but you still lead the team to where we needed to go and also figured out this whole new plan. And I just- I feel..." He stopped, realizing that he was rambling too much. He didn't want to make this a pity party. 

Argo looked up to see the other two staring at him expectantly. He stared back, figuratively and literally backed into a corner. He just didn't know what the right thing to say was. 

It was Fitzroy who ended the awkward silence. "Argo, I- I know how hard it can be to be vulnerable with others, believe me. But... You can trust us. We're here for you, no matter what. We're not going to think badly of you because of any of this. You can talk to us."

"In Thundermen LLC, we do not mock our peers for their emotions! It is in contract!" the Firbolg bellowed. 

Argo smiled at them before taking a deep breath. His fingernails dug deep into his sheets. "Ok. I- I feel like I'm not useful to the team? Like... You guys both have certain things that you bring to the table and I.. don't? Firbolg, you're the healer and the wise and honest one, the CFO, you're the guy we can trust to give us a bit advice or moral insight. And Fitz, you're our leader, the strong one who makes all the decisions and you always know what to do when we're in a rough spot. And I just feel like I don't have something like that. I can't do magic, I'm a shitty rogue, and I don't even know what the regular duties of a CCO _are_. I keep screwing up; Like back in that hospital, I got too cocky and I almost died and I got Fitz hurt. I almost got the Firbolg eaten by hellhounds in Hell, I couldn't help Fitz when he got cursed, I mess up every assignment we have, I nearly got our memories erased, I lied to you guys about my intentions in coming to the school and about the Chain for an entire semester, I spied on Fitz, I didn't help at all when Firby kept getting mind-controlled, I-" 

"Shut up." 

Argo looked up at Fitzroy in confusion. "What?"

Fitzroy himself seemed surprised by his own outburst. "I didn't- You're being unreasonable. There's- there's plenty of stuff that you do for the team! And... not everything is your fault. I'll admit, I tend to be a bit reckless at times. I'm still the leader, of- of course, all of those things you said were completely true." Argo smiled a bit at the knight's preening, and he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "But I do have the tendency to jump to conclusions and, to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time. A lot of the time, actually. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're- you're not the only one."

"I agree with Fitzroy," said the Firbolg. "Argonaut, you are a very valuable member of Thunderman LLC! You are our 'people person'!" Argo laughed at the volume of his friend's voice. The Firbolg smiled back softly and continued. "You were the first person who I felt... comfortable around, here. When I came to this school, I thought I was... nothing. And unworthy. But then I met you and you called me your friend. And I do not think I have ever truly had a 'friend'. It has always been family. So when you came to me, without obligation, and decided that you wanted to be my friend... It made me feel as though I am more than nothing. Because you thought I was worthy." The Firbolg placed one big hand over Argo's. 

"I-" _I love you._ It was on the tip of his tongue. It would've been so easy to just say it, to just blurt it out right then. They probably would've taken it in a platonic sense anyway. And, yet, something stopped him. But just barely. "Thank you," Argo said instead, a sentence that he meant just as much as the one that he really wanted to say. He was extremely grateful for their help, for their friendship, for everything they had done for him whether they were aware of it or not. "Thank you," he whispered again.

An awkward sort of silence fell over the three of them. Argo stared down at his comforter. He could feel the others staring at him, prompting him to say more. Of course they were, of course they knew that he wasn't telling them everything. He continued to stare down at his crimson sheets. He always liked the color red. It kind of reminded him of his mom...

"What're you guys gonna do?" Argo blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after all of _this_ , y'know?" He gestured around vaguely. "Where are you guys gonna head?" 

"Hmmm... I am unsure of this," the Firbolg said after a moment of contemplation. "Currently I am 'winging it', as you say. I do not have a set plan. But- Hm. No, this... This will not happen... But... I- I have considered the possibility of traveling back to my clan but this- This will not work. This is not good." 

Argo nodded and the two of them turned their attention to Fitzroy, waiting for his answer. 

The knight cleared his throat. "Well, I assume that after I graduate I will be given the map to reach Goodcastle, wherever it might be. And from there I will begin my knighthood and rise to fame and fortune! That's - That's pretty much it. Yeah, uh- that's the plan! That's the... Goal. Why- why do you ask?"

Argo shrugged. "I dunno, I just..." Deep breath. He could do this. He was safe. "You guys are kind of all I have? And I was sort of wondering if we could maybe try to stick together. I don't have a family or a home or an occupation to go back too- Hell, the only plan I've ever had was doing this sidekick thing to get at The Commodore and that's been totally thrown out the window so... I just thought, maybe, that it would be nice if we stayed together. Because I don't- I don't have anywhere else to go and I, uh... I just want to be with ya, y'know?"

"Hm. Yes. This is good." The Firbolg smiled widely. "As much as I wish to be reunited with my clan, I believe that we have... Become our own. Thunderman LLC is like a clan, to me. You both mean very much, and I would be... honored to stay with you." He gently squeezed Argo's hand and all the genasi could do was stare at his companion lovingly. 

"Well, as I have said, I will be, uh, taking hold on my status as a knight of Goodcastle once this is all said and done..." Fitzroy began.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, I wasn't- I wasn't suggesting that you give up your dream or anything, of course not, I was just trying to-"

"Argo, you didn't let me finish."

"Oh. I- Sorry. Go ahead."

Fitzroy cleared his throat dramatically. " _As I was saying_ , I am going to assume my knighthood at Goodcastle once I finally graduate from this place. _But_ that's only if... To be perfectly honest with you guys, I'm- Recently I've been having.. Doubts... Regarding the existence of Goodcastle in the first place. I can't find it in any official documents and there's no maps leading to its location. And I'm... I'm not sure what that means, for me. Or for my future. But- but I do know that, no matter what, I'd like to keep you in it. Whether it be just keeping in touch or- or I dunno, um, something else... I'd like that. I want that."

"Okay... I- Thank you. That- that helps, it- I know it's silly, but it really does." 

"This is... not silly. It is important. It needed to be said," the Firbolg reasoned.

Fitzroy made a noise of agreement. "Is there... anything else?" he asked after a moment. 

"Um... Yeah there's- there's one other thing but... I don't know if- I don't want to ruin everything or make stuff awkward or anything so I'm not quite sure I should tell you guys. It's nothing bad, of course. It's not a big deal- Well, it is kind of a big deal but not like a _huge_ deal, y'know?" Argo stopped. He had said way too much already. Dammit. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut? Why did he have to ramble on like that? 

Fitzroy huffed and crossed his arms. "Well now you _have_ to tell us. Because now I'm curious and if you don't tell us I'll be thinking about it _all week_ and I'll be really annoying about it too. Like _really_ annoying, I won't stop bothering you about it and complaining and-" 

"Alright, alright!" Argo laughed. "I'll tell ya! I just..." 

"You do not have to if you are not ready. Just know that you have nothing to fear, yes?" said the Firbolg.

"Right, right, I know." Argo took a deep breath. Oh gods, what was he _doing_? "I just don't know how to phrase-"

"Argo I am going _insane_ please just spit it out the anticipation is killing me-"

"Okay! I- I love you!" Argo said at last. The other Thundermen stared at him, and whether it was out of expectance or surprise he couldn't tell. "And when I say that- I mean, like, in a sense that's more than friends. Like romantically? I just- I like both of you and I have for a long time and I was afraid to say it because I don't want to ruin our friendship because you guys are pretty much all I have and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything but I- I don't want to hide anymore, because it's really been exhausting me and I hate keeping secrets and I just don't want to do that anymore." Argo finally stopped, pretty much gasping for air. 

"So, um... yeah." He chuckled nervously. "That's it, haha!" _Please don't be mad._

Fitzroy was the first to speak this time. "I- This isn't, like, a joke right? You're not pulling a prank? You're being serious?"

Argo stared at his friend, trying to interpret his reaction by his expression. He seemed... surprised. Not repulsed. Just... in shock.

The rogue nodded and Fitzroy took a deep breath. "Wow- I, uh- You're sure? I swear, if this is a set-up-"

"I'm not joking! Promise!"

"I- Okay. I trust you. Um- Guess it's my turn then, huh?" Fitzroy took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with nothing but sincerity and warmth. "So... um... I- I love you guys too." 

"Really?!" Argo said, positively dumbfounded.

Fitzroy blushed and looked away stubbornly. "Yes, really!" 

Argo couldn't help but laugh out of both joy and amazement. Fitzroy loved him. Fitzroy loved him! Meanwhile, the knight turned back and smiled fondly at his giggly friend. He was so shamelessly happy...

Finally, the rogue stopped. He and Fitzroy stared at each other for moment before both turning to look at their third companion.

"Firby, I s'pose that leaves y-"

Argo's sentence was cut off as the Firbolg swept his two friends into a tight hug. Although this caught Argo off guard, he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He hugged the Firbolg back, placing one hand on his shoulder blade with the other laying on his chest. He could feel the rhythmic thumping of the Firbolg's heart. He smelled like berries and damp soil. He was soft and warm and comfortable... safe. Argo couldn't remember when he had last felt so at peace. He took a deep breath and leaned further into the Firbolg's embrace.

Finally, Fitzroy pulled back and they all slipped away from one another. The Firbolg had a few tears streaming down his round face, and he sniffled a bit.

"I- I love you too. Very, very much. And... I was afraid that... That I was not allowed to, as I am nothing but- This is not true. Not anymore. I know this now and- and it is good to know. It is good..." The Firbolg chuckled and Argo leaned in a bit to softly wipe away his tears. The druid began to weep again, unused to the affection.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. We love you, alright? We love you," Argo said in a soothing tone. After a few moments of sitting there, with Argo cupping his face and Fitzroy rubbing circles gently into his back, the Firbolg finally calmed down with a sigh. 

"You good?" Argo asked.

"Hm... Yes. Thank you," the Firbolg responded. 

Argo smiled. "That's what friends are for! Or, I guess um-" He turned to Fitzroy with an inquisitive look. "Wh- What are we now? Since we all know that we like _like_ like eachother and stuff are we like... What are we?" 

Fitzroy looked between the two of them. "Boyfriends...?" he said- both a question and an offer.

"Boyfriends." Argo agreed, and he couldn't help but grin. 

"Boyfriends... I would like this." The Firbolg said, continuing to beam.

Suddenly, a black cat appeared out of thin air and landed in the middle of the trio.

"Oh my gods, can someone please get him to stop _doing_ that," Fitzroy groaned, having nearly jumped out of his skin. Schrödinger meowed, and if Argo didn't know any better he'd guess that he was almost being smug.

The cat crawled onto Argo's lap and looked up at him expectantly. "Hm? What do ya want buddy?" Schrödinger meowed again and Argo turned to the Firbolg. "Can you understand him? You can do that, right?" 

The Firbolg grumbled a bit about spell slots but he obliged anyway. The others watched in awe and when he finished, he chuckled a bit at their wonderstruck faces. 

"What is it you are needing?" he asked the cat. Schrödinger meowed in response and a slow grin spread over the Firbolg's face followed by loud, rumbling laughter. Argo started laughing too, just by watching him and that made Fitzroy begin to chuckle along with them. 

And so they sat there, the three of them on Argo's bed- Laughing, taking a break from the grimness of their shared reality, simply... laughing. Together, shameless, happy. 

And in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent. Happy Boyfriend's Day. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt Jay :)! 
> 
> You can send me a prompt [here!](https://keenie.tumblr.com/post/628296569835405312/prompt-list)


End file.
